


Just for an Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can happen in an hour?  Tensions between humans and hybrids have broken in violence in many areas, driving many hybrids to stick to indoors as much as possible.  This leaves Gavin in particular feeling stir crazy, and empathizing with him, Michael agrees to a walk around the park against his better judgement.  Just for an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill for angsty mavin, where Gavin gets shot and Michael feels like it's his fault

“Michael, let’s go for a walk.”

Blinking, he turned his face to look at Gavin, slouched over in his chair with a frown twisting his lips that didn’t quite look like it belonged there. “Now? Right out in broad daylight?”

Gavin let out a frustrated huff, lashing his wings. Michael found his eyes drawn to them, watching as a couple of feathers came loose in the movement. He licked his lips. “Well of course out in broad daylight! Better than going out in the middle of the bloody night when we can’t see anything!” Then, remembering about Michael’s great night-vision, he added in an envious grumble, “Well, when I can’t see anything.”

“Jack and Geoff said we should probably stay inside as much as we can—lay low a bit,” Michael said, not outright rejecting Gavin’s suggestion. And while the others hadn’t said anything, Ray seemed perfectly happy to remain inside for the majority of his time and Ryan had nodded along in solemn agreement with the two founders.

Another rough sigh tore from Gavin’s lips. “Michael, I can’t stay cooped up inside! It’s driving me right up the wall!” he snapped. Then his voice softened. “Please, just for an hour.”

Michael bit his lip, one of his sharp canines sure to leave a lasting dent in the sensitive flesh, flicking his ears anxiously. On the one hand, he agreed with Jack and Geoff’s advice. Tensions between humans and hybrids were high, and in many places had broken out into violence. Until it settled down, it seemed best to hide his ears and tuck away his tail and pretend to be completely separate from whatever trouble was coming to a boil.

Yet on the other hand, he knew how Gavin felt with being cooped up inside all the time. The commute from the office back home wasn’t enough time outside for the two of them, and they both needed the time to stretch their limbs. It was riskier for Gavin, who couldn’t hide away the huge wings on his back like the others could hide their animal appendages.

“Just for an hour,” Michael relented, chewing his bottom lip. It was a bad idea, he just knew it was. But they’ve been extra careful for weeks now, so surely an hour out at the park on their lunch break was well-deserved.

Immediately Gavin lit up, hopping out of his chair to wrap his arms around Michael’s shoulders. He could feel the soft brush of feathers over his arm, and the gentle exhale of breath on one of his ears. A small shiver of pleasure ran through him—he was certain that Gavin was aware of how sensitive his ears could be.

“Thanks, boi! Just wait, I’ll even show you some of my amazing flying moves!”

The excitement in Gavin’s voice brought a laugh bubbling to the cat hybrid’s lips, and he wrapped an arm about the other’s waist, briefly returning the embrace with a soft squeeze. “You show-off,” he replied, but really he was excited for the show. Although Gavin was clumsy on the ground, there was something incredible about the aerial acrobatics he could perform, the sun illuminating the warm brown of his feathers as he looped about through the air. Michael could watch him for hours without boring of the sight.

Just for an hour, what could go wrong?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes into their outdoor expedition, Michael was glad that they’d come. There was a permanent wide grin on Gavin’s face that he could feel mirrored on his own. It was early spring, before the heat waves started to come through, and before the humidity started to creep up to uncomfortable levels. The sun was delightfully warm on his skin, paler than normally from the combination of the just-passed winter and staying inside as much as possible.

They got looks, especially from humans, with varying levels of distrust or disgust. Michael ignored them all, his fingers intertwined with Gavin’s as they headed toward the park. Though his expression was one of passive grumpiness, the constant twitch and turn of his ears were always alert to the sound of danger. He couldn’t imagine something happening in public in broad daylight, but stranger things had happened before.

Yet they got to the park with no incident. Once they were out in the open grass fields, Gavin stretched his wings out wide, pulling his hand out of Michael’s to give himself the space. Michael settled his hands on his hips, eyes wide and bright with the anticipation. It’d been a long time since Gavin had a chance to take flight, and he was just as excited to see it as Gavin probably was to actually fly.

Gavin flapped his wings. Once. Twice.

A shot rang through the air. Red bloomed over Gavin’s shoulder as the man crumpled to the ground, wings pulled in tight to his back in a cringe. Pained shouts deafened Michael as he rushed over to the other. There was screaming—Michael was screaming.

“Gavin!” His hands were shaking as he knelt beside his boyfriend, reaching for him. “Gavin, oh god, jesus.”

Gavin’s face was crumpled in pain, a hand pressing to the wound and his body straining toward Michael. “Michael. It hurts…” He let out a gasp, wings going limp. “It hurts, Michael.”

“I know. I know, it’s going to be ok. Just hold on,” he shushed him with a trembling voice, scrambling to pull out his cell phone. Who shot Gavin? Why? Why? They were just enjoying the sunshine and each other’s company; they weren’t doing anything wrong! Goddammit, there was so much blood!

Michael didn’t know how he managed it, but he dialed 9-1-1 and frantically spoke to the operator. It was a woman, with a calm firm voice that barely even registered in his mind as he babbled on.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault, I got him shot.”

“Sir, it isn’t your fault. Take deep breaths and continue putting pressure on the wound. Help is on the way.”

“No, Michael, it isn’t—agh—it isn’t your fault.”

“I should’ve said no. We shouldn’t have come out here.”

In one ear was the steady voice of the operator, coaching and reassuring him until the ambulance could arrive. In the other ear was the shaky voice of his boyfriend, gasping and bleeding because Michael allowed them to be so careless. Tears stung his eyes as he pushed Gavin’s hand away, pressing his own down tight against the wound, trying to hold back the life that was trying to escape his boyfriend. Every whimper of pain was like a knife in his chest, but he still pressed down, holding back the flood of tears that threatened to break loose.

He got Gavin shot. Now he had to get Gavin through it.

“You’re going to be ok, Gavin. You’re going to be ok.”


End file.
